


My Dream In Wales

by NalaNox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Art, Cunnilingus, Curses, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Skeletons, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaNox/pseuds/NalaNox
Summary: A child with a dream, grew up and makes her way to Wales, to a castle where her inspiration of other worlds formed her art. Curiosity and exploration, she finds a stranger, mysterious and abrasive.Who is this person? Why and how does he live in this rundown castle?





	My Dream In Wales

Travelling a road that I had travelled many years ago. A castle sitting on the edge of cliff, forgotten to time. I saw it when I was little, it inspired many fantasies and many paintings. I came back to see the castle, I turn on to a dirt road in between the greenest pastures I had ever seen, and I pulled up beside the castle.

Danger tape surround the castle. I frown at the sight. The castle has half fallen over. The roof destroyed, and the stone walls falling one by one. I circle the structure, trying to find a way into the castle safely.

Finally, I found a safe entrance into the castle. I softly step into the building, holding on to the straps of my backpack with one hand the other caressing the old stone walls.

Giddy and excited, I walk through the castle, finding broken stair cases, walls and windows. Towards the end of a hall, there was a set of stairs that led down beneath the ground. Slowly, I look down, trying to see what was down there. I grab my phone and turned on my flash light. The stair case was circular and thin, but seemed stable.

With a gentle, testing, step, I placed a foot on the first stair, adding weight to it. It held. I did this with every step until I reached the flat surface. Even though careful with my steps, I found myself astounded by the look of this part of the castle, seemingly untouched.

There were doors every few metres, leading into rooms with actual furniture. Furniture god knows how old.

I find myself in one of those rooms, with a beautiful red lounge chair with a golden, french pattern carefully placed among the red. The dark wood just added to the aesthetic. With further investigation, I found a desk with writing tools, ink, quill and rough feeling paper. I open a drawer.

“What are you doing?” A dark, rumbling, Welsh accented voice startles me.

I yelp closing the drawer with a slam, I swung my flashlight around me, “who’s there?” I whimpered.

“I asked you a question. Answer it.”

“I-I was looking around, I didn’t know any one lived here.” I said honestly, I moved my flashlight towards the voice, and found reflective eyes staring towards me. I could see the outlined of a hooded figure, but nothing more.

“Well now you do. Leave.” His reflective eyes looked away from me. I quickly paced myself around the man and ran towards the steps. I ran up the thin, steep staircase. Coming out, breathing hard.

“I’m really sorry,” I called down the hole. Straightening myself, I head a couple hundred metres away from the castle. I sit on the green pastures, and bring out my sketch book. I thought about the room and the man with in it. I was surprised that I wasn’t scared nor afraid of the man, I was shocked and surprised. I frowned as I sketched out my memory before it began to fade.

Starting with the lounge chair as the centre piece and then the desk towards the back corner of the room. I then drew a shadow with piercing, glowing eyes. Trying to find my memory of the man, I couldn’t see him, even with the flash light. I sighed and looked up, the sun had started it’s descent into the late afternoon, a quick look at the time confirmed that. I flipped a page over and began the sketching of the castle before me.

An hour past and I decided to call it quits. I sat up with a groan, my legs dead and my back sore from the still position. I place my pencils and sketch book back into my bag with my drink bottle. I placed it in the back of the car, and tried to start the car.

I frowned as it refused to turn over, nothing appeared to be showing up on the HUD. I sinking feeling settled in my stomach.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” I opened the door and kicked the tyre, the battery had seemed to be depleted. I must have left the lights on, or something. I rub my head and groan. I looked to the castle. I checked my phone before I decided to do anything rash, seeing I had no service, I groaned once again. I felt embarrassed by my predicament, he probably had nothing to help. But it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

Sucking up my courage in a deep breath, I headed back to the castle. I reached the staircase.

“Uh, excuse me?” I yelled into the shadowy abyss.

“I thought you had left,” he snapped.

“I would have done, but you wouldn’t happen to have something to jump start my car?”

I heard a grumble echoing, shuffling of feet. I heard heavy footsteps on the stair case. A tall, lanky man dressed completely in black stood on the last few steps, the shadow of his hood hiding his features. He wore black combat boots, black jeans, a black hoodie, and something to cover his face. I frowned at the disappointing feeling that rose with my unsatisfied curiosity. In one hand he held a jumper set, with cables connected to a box of some sort.

“Ah! Thank you!” I smiled widely, trying to present my most grateful self.

He just grunted in return.

I popped open the bonnet and pushed it above my head, I struggled to reach the hook to keep it up. I heard a sigh leave his lips and with a gloved hand he grabbed the bonnet. I smiled at him softly, grabbing the hook and hooking on to the bonnet.

“Aight let’s see.” He said to himself, pulling off the cords connecting the battery to the car, and replacing it with the jumper cables. Turning it on, he motioned to me to turn on the car, I did, and it worked perfectly.

“Yes!” I got out, and watched as he placed the car cords back on, “thank you again. Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

He didn’t look towards me, “no, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” I pushed.

“I’m sure.”

“Okay,” though I was clearly not convinced, I hold out my hand, “well, I’m (y/n).”

He looked down on my hand with surprise, taking it softly, I notice how thin it was and bony.

“Mattias.” He said softly.

“Nice to meet you,” I smile, “well, I got to go, but I’ll see you around?”

He gave a short nod, and retreated back into the castle. I couldn’t help but skip back into the car.

\---

The next day, I packed a basket. Full of food and small gifts. I wasn’t sure what he would like so I brought a little bit of everything; homemade ANZAC biscuits, some brownies, and a couple of different sandwiches, along with the food, I picked some local wildflowers and a bottle of wine.

I walked up to the castle and stood up at the top of the stair case once again.

“Mattias?” I called out. I heard heavy scuffling and crashing, I frowned and called for him once more.

“Coming!” His Welsh voice called out.

“Sure you don’t need any help?” I teased.

I heard his foot steps coming up the stair case and caught him as he pulled up the glove over his hand tightly. I held the basket behind me, I took a few steps backwards allowing him room to come to the top level.

Once he stood a metre from me, I held the basket out. My face flushed as his eyes traced over it.

“A gift basket?”

“I put it together to say thank you for yesterday.”

He grabbed it gently from my hands and searched through it. I heard a wince come from him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I can’t eat any of this.”

“Oh,” I smiled sadly, “it’s fine, can you have the wine at least?”

He shook his hooded head, “no.”

“Well you can have the wildflowers then,” I said slightly exasperated, “and I will eat everything else.”

He chuckled, “I can keep you company while you do?”

“I would actually like that.”

We spent the next couple hours talking, him talking about his life here at the castle, how he has restored a lot of the underground portion, saying it was once above the ground but the land changes and the castle does not. It was a passion of his to restore it. We got into a conversation about my art. By the end of it, we had gotten to know each other better and I found my heart fluttering and stomach doing flips around him.

I grabbed the basket and placing it into the back, grabbing the bottle of wine I passed it to him, “have this for now, for when I come again.” A promise.

He shakily took it and nodded.

I hopped into the car and started down the drive, I looked at him through the rear view mirror. A gust of wind caught Mattias as he waved and flipped his hood down. I paled at what I saw, a skull, but as soon as I blinked he was gone.

I found myself restless in bed, the image stuck in my head. Bringing my sketchbook out, I sketched. A multitude of angles, the way the wind blew through his hood. It didn’t seem real but I knew what I saw.

Bringing out the easel and my paints, I found the scene coming to life in front of me. The rotting castle, the greenest pastures, and the black figure with a skull for a head. I got most of the base paints down. I felt alive, painting with a ferocity. I felt renewed, and inspiration came to me easily. I found the scene in my minds eye easy to express. It has been so long that I have felt so free. I check the time, it hit 5am. I sat and looked over the work. I couldn’t help but be impressed by it.

I laid in bed, feeling my eyelids fall over and sleep take me easily.

I woke up at 3pm. I groaned, I look to my work from the previous night. I sighed, I knew I had to go back.

Packing something for lunch, I begin the trip to the castle once again. I wanted to see him.

The trip went extremely fast and I found myself at the stair case once more.

“Mattias?” I called.

No reply

I frowned and called out to him again, and after a wait, there was no reply nor any sound coming from below.

Something settled in my stomach uncomfortably. I place the basket on the ground and brought out the flashlight. I make my way down the stairs.

I look around, and things seemed to look better than before. The cobwebs had been removed, a the little bits of moss and mould had also been removed. Doors appeared to be opened, I looked through each one, the further down the hall I walked the stronger the smell of smoke became.

Following the smell brought me to the last door on the left. With added courage, I opened the door quietly and called for Mattias. I could see a fire burning in the fireplace. A figure sat in chair in front of it.

I walked around, and gave a gasp. A skeleton sat in Mattias’ clothes. I walked up to the still figure. His hood was relaxed off his head, his skull was grey, there were scars littered across his chin and cheek. His eye sockets looked empty. His chest seemed to be moving with deep breaths.

Sleeping.

My hand reached out to caress, but I brought it back. Instead, I grabbed his shoulder, which confirmed he was bones everywhere.

“M-Mattias,” I spoke softly, trying to wake him from his sleep as gently as possible. He groaned lazily, I chuckled. I shook him, I watched as his skull lifted, and eyeballs peered out of the sockets. They were a beautiful deep brown colour.

“Mattias,” I spoke a little louder, a little stronger. He turned to me slowly, his eyes wide. He quickly felt for his hood, realising it wasn’t on his head, he flinched and flung himself away from me.

Shocked, I stood up, “uh hey,” my voice shook, and I winced. He said nothing and flung his hood over his face. He strode past me.

“H-Hey! Mattias!” I called out to him and followed him through the hall. I caught up to him and leapt for his hand, holding I stopped his movements.

“Leave,” he said softly, but the bitterness was clear. I stood still, holding on to his skeletal hand. He ripped it from me, “leave!” This time he yelled. I flinched, I felt the tears beginning to streak down my cheek. I rushed past him and left.

\---

A couple weeks later, I arrived back home. I looked through my sketch book, seeing it filled to the brim with Mattias. His name etched along each sketch, his sleeping face and the face I imagined behind the hood as he told me to leave. I bought out the paintings I had created, each of them centring around the castle or Mattias.

Weeks past, then months, and each day it became a little easier to continue with my life, but Mattias was always in the back of my head. I had finally opened my first art gallery. Many took to my portrait of Mattias sleeping, saying how he looked alive in that moment. My heart could not help but cause pain at the sight.

A year had passed by, I was invited to a premier to showcase some of my work in Cardiff. I heartily agreed. They had asked me to showcase the art I did of the castle. I got to Cardiff a week earlier than the show case and found myself driving towards the castle.

In the back of the boot laid the original portrait of Mattias, I wanted him to see it.

I rolled up to the castle and was saddened to see the deterioration progressing. I walked around to see more danger tape around the previously accessible parts of the castle. I took my time and found my way to the stair case. Looking into the shadowy abyss brought out a fear of rejection.

“Hello?” I called into it, I heard a slight shuffle, my heart paced. I slowly made my way down the steps. The canvas in my hand, feeling the smooth stone. The rush of memories causing me to smile, it was only a few days but those were one of the strangest and most memorable.

“Mattias?” I called out loudly, surely, he could hear me. A doubt came upon me that he wasn’t here. That he had moved on from this spot. I noticed lighting coming from multiple rooms, did he install it?

I heard a loud crashing sound, it made me jump and yelp. I reached for the door and pushed it open. Mattias was laying slump on the floor, I dropped the canvas and reached for him.

“Mattias,” I grabbed him, looking around the room. My breath hitched, this was the first room we met. I placed him on the lounge chair carefully. His top half was uncovered, his ribs and spine exposed. His pants sitting loosely on his hip bone. A flush fell on my cheeks as I retracted my eyes from his form.

“Hey, wake up,” I shook him by the shoulder. His eyeballs came into view, and he groaned.

“Must’ve hit me head hard.” He rubbed it, “hearin’ voices, seein’ shit.” He sat up quickly and winced.

I fell to his side, “hey careful,” I frowned, “you did hit your head pretty hard.”

“Couldn’t tell.” He held where it hurt with his hand.

“Let me have a look,” I placed my hand on his and pushed it away. His eyes travelled over my face.

“Real?”

I looked away from his piercing eyes, “yeah.”

A new crack formed on his skull, I winced, “does that heal?”

He shrugged, silent.

“Ah, um,” I stood from him and he stood with me, “look, I just wanted to give you something while I was in the area.”

I walked to the doorway and picked up the canvas, I turned to see him less than an inch away from my face. My breath hitched and I took a step back, having him so close felt intimidating.

“Here,” I held out the canvas, his attention moved to it. His expression unreadable, I had never noticed how pliable his skull looked. It took on different expressions, which was clear when I saw him asleep.

He pulled the canvas away from me, “you painted me?” He sounded surprised.

“Yeah, you’re the most popular piece of my gallery. I wanted you to have the original.” I said softly, expecting the punch of rejection.

“Why?” He said flatly, it pinched my heart but it wasn’t a rejection.

“Huh?”

“Why did you paint me?” He looked up to me and searched my face for an answer to a question.

I felt the blood rise to the surface of my skin, “I, uh, I found you beautiful, and that moment never left my mind.” _And I couldn_ _’t stop thinking about you, so I had to express it in some way._

He shook his head, “you find this beautiful?” Mentioning to his skeletal figure, he raised a bony eyebrow towards me.

“Uh, I mean,” I took in a deep breath, “yeah.”

He placed the painting down gently against the red lounge chair and walked right up to my face. I looked into his eyes.

“This face, it’s beautiful?” I searched his face, seeing the scars I saw the last time I searched his face, and the new ones, whiter than the old ones, his eyes searched my own for the answer. I placed my hand along his cheek bone, and he leaned into it.

“Yeah,” I said breathlessly. Feeling the buzz of warmth coming from his skull.

His hands dropped to my hips, his phalanges gripping tightly. “Tell me you don’t want me.” He barely whispered, his eye sockets black.

“I want you,” I whispered back, and moved my face towards him.

His eyes appeared slowly, hazy and half lidded. He bent down towards me meeting me in the middle.

A soft experimental kiss formed between us, I could feel his hesitation and he released a small moan. I smiled against him.

“It’s been so long,” he croaked, he reached further in and pressed against me harder. With desperation.

I followed his lead, matching his pace and roughness.

His hands grabbed at my waist, looking to hold onto something.

“It’s been so long, not since…this.” He motioned to his body and pressed his forehead against my own.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” I say softly.

“I don’t know if I can do what you want me to do.” He said strained, a low rumbling sound was emanating from his chest, though nothing appeared to be there.

Lips once more mashed together, his hands reached beneath my shirt grasping on to my flesh, I pulled back and removed my shirt. His half-lidded eyes  looked over my form and I felt immediately uncomfortable. I wrapped my hands around my waist and looked to the ground.

He pulled my arms away from my body and wrapped his own towards my bra strap. Fiddling with clumsy fingers at the clasp he finally got it after a while. I chuckled and removed the rest. He growled and kissed me passionately. A hand grabbed my breast, the other at my head, pulling me in close. I rested my hands on his hip bone.

He released me and moved the hand on my breast to my hand, holding it tightly.

“Come, let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”

I nodded silently in response. He pulled me along down a corridor and deeper into his underground home, going down a flight of stairs to a room.

The room was empty except for candles that lit it up with a soft glow, and a large bed, made from some type of wood.

“Did you make this?” I move in front of Mattias and rubbed my hands along the wooden bed frame.

“Yeah,” he rubbed the back of his skull.

I made a move towards him, I kissed his cheek, then each vertebra from his skull to clavicle, then down his sternum, rubbing my hands along his ribs.

“Tell me how I feel. Tell me what feels good.” I look up to him.

“It feels amazing, you feel so soft and amazing.” His hands moved to my hair.

I moved to my knees, and kissed his spine below his ribcage, then along his hip bone that was exposed above his pants. My fingers danced around the edge of the pants, a flick of a button and a zipper, his jeans now laid at his feet. His boxers remained on.

I aired over his boxers and kissed down his thigh bone to his knee and looked up at him.

I got back up to the edge of his boxer and rimmed by finger around it. His hand quickly grabbed my own. I stop my ministrations.

“No, I’m not ready…”

I nod, and kiss him gently, understandingly. I grab his hand and pull him to the bed. His feet slip from his pants.

“I don’t think that’s fair,” I say teasingly. I pop the button on my blue jeans and slide the zipper down and throw them off my feet.

I stood before him and he looked over me, he caressed my body with his eyes. So gentle and intimate. I suddenly felt my confidence falter under his stare.

I smiled shyly, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the bed on top of me. I shuffled further up, and he followed seductively.

His teeth moved its way along my neck and jaw. I gasped under the gentle nips and licks. His hands ran down my body and moved along the outline of my underwear. I felt that familiar tingle that reached my lower regions. I stifled a moan, and he took in a quick breath.

“Gods, you are beautiful.” He whispered along my jaw.

I ran my hands down the back of his neck and along his ribs, then further to his hip bones, and copied his motions with my underwear to his own.

His eyes flicked up to mine. He kissed down my sternum, along my stomach, and right above my mound at the edge of my underwear. He pulled them down, I couldn’t help by moan at the sight.

Mattias looked shyly towards me and then looked down towards my vagina, his mouth gaped just a little and a black shadow formed a tongue and he experimentally licked along my folds. I bucked my hips and bit my bottom lip. His eyes fluttered and then closed. He pressed harder into me, licking harder and scaping his teeth along my clit. His tongue soon followed the teeth ringing and sucking along it.

Everything around my disappeared and all I could see and feel is Mattias between my legs and his shadow tongue dripping with cold saliva. I felt my throat tighten and my breathing becoming harder as the coil starts to get tighter. His fingers on one hand lightly caressed my entrance and his other grasped on to my thigh.

I felt his finger tip enter and then back out then in again. Each time he went a little deeper, I felt him groan as my walls fluctuate around his finger. Once the finger was completely engulfed, he continued with another the same process, all the while continuing the ministration with his tongue and teeth.

Two fingers made me feel fuller and pleasure rung through my body.

“Close,” I whimpered out between moans.

He stopped immediate and pulled away. I groaned in complaint, bucking my hips towards him.

“Not yet,” he stated, he looked serious and watched as I came down. I huffed and watched him. He raised his eyebrow and breathed against me.

He moved towards me once more, his black tongue dancing lightly around my folds, pure teasing, nothing substantial.

After soft teasing, he finally picked up speed and pressed harder. His fingers plunged into my soaking entrance and he fingered me while paying attention to my clit. I held on for dear life, grasping at his skull with one hand, and holding onto the sheets with the other. My orgasm a moment a way, and he pulled away and watched my face as a flush of almost-euphoria and frustration waved over.

He grasped at my breasts with his bony hands, one sticky with my juices, and then along my sides, grasping at any piece of flesh he could.

After a few moments, I could still feel the throbbing of my clit, his eyes focus back on it, and I pray to every god I could think of for him just to make me cum.

He flickered his eyes towards me and blew gently on my clit, I flinched, my back arched. I was so close.

“Please,” I begged.

“What?”

“Please Mattias, make me cum,” I said with desperation. His eyes widened and he flicked his boxers off. His hip bones laid bare, the black shadow wrapped around him and formed a strange looking penis.

It seemed to be a rod of 3 intertwined tentacles, each the same thickness and tapered at the top. I watched as he crawled over me, kissing up my body, placing his teeth against my lips. His cock began to rub between my folds, teasing what is to come. I moved my hips in time with him, his tongue moved into my mouth as we passionately kissed, my moans muffled by his mouth, and his grunts muffled against mine.

He slid down then changed the angle and pressed his cock within my entrance. The feeling was overwhelming, I almost screamed against him. His length entering me deeper, inch by inch. His grunts turned to moans of his own.

I bucked into him, having him enter in a bit faster than he expected. His breath hitched and he rested against my forehead.

“Don’t, not unless you want me to lose myself,” he warned. I smiled, and ran my hands down his spine.

I grabbed his hip bone and pushed him in further, he gasped. His eyes closed tightly and seemed to focus on something. I moved his hips further in until he was hilted within me. He slowly dragged himself out by an inch and thrusted back in. He began to pick up a rhythm and began to pound into me.

My body felt like it was on fire. He began to thrust faster and his head fell to the crook of my neck, his teeth scraped against my skin. His moans rung through my ears.

“So fuckin’ good,” he groaned.

I could feel the build up once more, the coil within curling tighter and tighter. His teeth dug into my skin, my toes curled, my eyes rolled back and my back arched. I screamed as release was finally given.

My body pulsed with euphoria, the groans and moans in my ear felt far away. The pounding within me not letting up.

Over-stimulated, I began to cry out.

“T-too much,” I whimper out.

His teeth released my shoulder and licked along the wound, and along my neck. His tongue then plunged into my mouth.

I moaned against him, his thrusts began to become erratic, no rhythm within them. He was trying to find his own release.

“So fuckin close, babe,” he grunted.

I lifted a wobbly leg to my chest and held on to it. Allowing Mattias to go deeper. He pushed in and groaned.

He grabbed the leg and placed my knee on his shoulder. He became faster, his breaths become harsher.

“God. Fuckin’. Damn.”

Something pulsed within me, and Mattias gave one last thrust, as deep as he could go.

“Take it all,” he whimpered, I felt the warmth pool within me. His cock twitching within me.

His breathing calmed, he released my leg. I stretched it out. He collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his ribs, and lightly caressed them and his spine. An emptiness could be felt from where his cock was, all was felt was a warm liquid from my entrance.

“I should clean up,” I whispered.

“mm,” he rolled off me and laid beside me. His arm wrapped around my waist.

“Mattias,” I gently shook him.

“No, stay,” he stated, and held me tighter, “don’t leave again.”

My heart dropped, “I won’t,” I kissed his skull softly, “I just want to get clean.”

He nodded, “down the hall to the left.” His grip relaxed. I stood from the bed, my legs still feeling a little funny.

I found the shower soon enough, how he had gotten running water through this place was a mystery to me.

I rinsed off the sweat and washed my hair with some soap. I cleaned the substance falling from me. I looked at the strange colour, like ash and charcoal. Once it stopped falling, I hopped out of the shower and made my way back to the room.

I hopped into bed, and wrapped my arm around Mattias, he felt warm and cosy. Soft and squishy.

I flung open my eyes and removed the blankets off him, it was a body, an actual body.

I gasped, and hopped off the bed, “M-Mattias?”

He groaned, his eyes lids opened, “hey,” his voice croaked out. He cleared it and repeated himself, “damn my throat hurts.” He said nonchalantly.

I observed his form, he was light skinned, with shoulder length, dark brown hair, his eyes were a stunning green, his nose almost roman in form, his lips were average in size but took on a pink hue, and he was lithe.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, “Mattias!” I shook him awake.

“What is it?”

“You-your uh,” I grabbed his hand and showed it to him. He sat up with such intensity it almost flung me back. He quickly removed himself from the bed and paced quickly down the hall, I followed close behind.

We get to a room with one object covered by a moth-eaten sheet. He rips it from the object to reveal a mirror.

He looks at himself and a smile slowly forms on his face. He turned to me and rushed up. Picking me up and swirling around. I yelped and screamed out a laugh. He drops me and moves back to the mirror, admiring his face and body.

He placed his hand on the mirror, and it moved as if someone had dropped a pebble into a puddle. An elderly woman formed darkly within.

I stand still, unsure of what to do.

“I see, indeed,” the old woman croaked, “the curse is broken, surprisingly,” her eyes turned to me, “to think this hermit could have someone come to him after all this time.”

“Centuries,” he whispered.

“Truly?” The old woman looked uninterested and shrugged, “she has cured you of your disease, you may go.”

Mattias looked surprised, “that’s it?”

“Ay, that is all, I don’t need to waste any more time with this.” She waves him off and disappears back into the mirror, only leaving our reflections.

“Hag,” Mattias muttered. He turned to me and smiled widely, “I have a body.”

I smiled with him, “you do,” I glanced at the mirror, “what was that about?”

“Centuries ago, my family promised their firstborn to the witch you just saw, they were all dying of starvation, famine had struck the area. The soil couldn’t grow plants, everything was diseased. My family had agreed, I was born then placed into the care of the witch. I became her apprentice so to speak. But one day I rebelled, I didn’t want that life.

Eventually, I was found, and this became my punishment. She said if I wanted freedom that badly then it would be on her terms, and forced me to live like this. I suppose it could be considered an extreme form of grounding.” He sighed and looked sadly into the mirror. I walked over and hugged him, he hugged me back. Our naked bodies together, it felt right and wonderful.

I pulled back hesitantly, “let’s go back to bed.” I hold his hand and pulled him back to the bedroom.

“What am I to do now?” He said looking over his newly added flesh.

“Come with me?” I suggested softly.

“I have nothing to my name, no documents, nothing.”

“We will figure it out, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readiing! Any comments would be appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: teratotime.tumblr.com


End file.
